A variety of electric heat sealers have been developed for home use, and have appeared on the market.
Conventional electric heat sealers are functional for sealing plastic bags and the like. However, these electric heat sealers have no safety control means. When an electric heat sealer is touched by an external force, the sealing mechanism may be electrically connected to produce heat, potentially causing an accident to occur.
Another problem with conventional electric heat sealers is that it is often necessary to take two “swipes” at a plastic bag to seal the bag with the sealer. For example, when sealing a bag by swiping from the left to the right, because of the configuration of the sealer, the left most portion of the bag is often left unsealed. It is then necessary to seal the unsealed area by swiping that portion from the right to the left.
A need exists for an electric heat sealer which eliminates the aforesaid problems, and which is handy and safe in use.